Drogan the Overlord of Gainos
by mpowers045
Summary: After stepping through the portal, Drogan one of the three sons of the Overlord began to follow his father's footsteps in a world filled with female fighters. (First time writing harem story)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Overlord nor Queen's blade so enjoy PS This will be my first time writing harem and there will be a bit of something from Lord of the Rings so I do not own that either**

After he went through the portal, Drogan found himself in a big clear lush green field and there he saw his very own minion army, ten thousand of them, all strong and armed to the teeth and lastly their appearances are a ruined and terrible form of life for they are large and appeared to be half man half beast or the other way around with their long hair, vicious pointed teeth and evil yellow eyes, and their armor was of thick steel as most of them were in full armor and the weapons they carried were unusual blades, pikes and bladed shields that bears the banner of Overlord, they also have crossbows, behind his minions was the siege equipment and artillery that belong to the Glorious Empire.

After admiring his army, Drogan began testing his first command. "Kneel!" He shouted as they no sooner or later obeyed and then he shout again. "Rise!" Again they obeyed as he chuckled in amusement but he quickly realized of what he should be doing as he began to spoke out to his minions. "I am Drogan! Your master and overlord! And my dominion on this world begins now as we go forth to claim what is mine!" The minions roared while beating their shields and thumping their pikes as they stopped for their master to continue. "And therefore I will be giving you my fierce minions a name! And I shall call you Uruk-hai!" With that, the Uruk-hai roared for acceptance. "So now I ask you my fighting Uruk-hai, whom do you serve?"

" **DROGAN!** " They roared.

And so Drogan and the Uruk-Hai establish their encampment and then he inspect his minions by class and number.

* * *

 **Details of the Uruk-hai**

 **5000 Pikes (They are the ones you see in the battle of Helms Deep in Two Towers)**

 **1000 Scouts (They are the first Uruk-hai you see in Fellowship of the Ring)**

 **1000 Berserkers (They are also the ones you see in the battle of Helms Deep in Two Towers)**

 **3000 Crossbow Uruks (Again they are also the ones you see in the battle of Helms Deep in Two Towers)**

 **Details of the Imperial siege equipment and artillery**

 **5 catapults**

 **4 ballista**

 **6 siege towers**

* * *

Hours later of resting in his tent, Drogan call out the commander of the scouts.

"Lurtz!" He shouted as the Uruk scout commander appeared.

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you to take a handful of scouts to find out what kind of world we're in and report back to me with information." Lurtz bowed his head and was about to exit.

And so with hours of resting and waiting while drinking his wine, an Uruk guard entered his tent.

"The scouts have returned Sire." He informed.

"Good, send Lurtz in." As he received a head bow from the guard and no sooner or later the scout commander came in. "Report?"

Lurtz answered. "There is a village three miles north of here."

"Excellent." He smiled evilly as he asked. "Are there any type of soldiers protecting that village."

"No my lord, just a bunch of peasants who never held pikes in their entirely lives."

"Like the sound of that" Drogan said as he ordered. "Tell them to break camp, it is time for us to pay a visit to this village, don't you think Lurtz?"

"Indeed I do master." Lurtz showed his teeth with an evil grin. "Indeed I do."

After breaking their encampment, Drogan was leading the ten thousand Uruk-hai on a mighty black stallion who the Uruks managed to capture it and with Drogan using dominant spell to tame it, and so as they are still marching, Drogan spotted the village.

"Halt!" He shouted as he called out to Lurtz as the scout commander ran to him. "Is this the village you report to me about?"

"Yes my lord and it is ripe for the taken."

"Very good." With that he shouted. "Now my Uruk-hai! Attack that village and kill anyone who resist!"

And so they entire army began to ran downhill like a flood and like a flood they will washed away all who resisted. Buildings were burning as bodies were littered and blood staining the streets as the quiet air has been disturbed with roaring, screaming and killing until there was nothing but silent air and smoke coming from the burnt buildings. Now the Uruks gathered the surviving men, women and children, Drogan appeared on horseback and in armor as he looked at the terrified survivors and then dismount.

"Who is the leader of this village?" He said aloud.

"I am." He saw a whimpering portly middle aged man in fine clothes who was brought by two Uruks and groveled. "I am the mayor of this village so who I may ask are you oh great conqueror of my village?"

"I am Drogan the Overlord!" He said with might and authority. "And this village, its people and resources now belong to me! So now kneel to me and serve me or die."

With no choice nor prayer they all kneel before their new Overlord as he spoke.

"Now then I will be resting while my minions will be watching this town closely so if anyone dares to rebel, will be a meal to my minions." They gasped in fear as he continued. "And so I will require a tribute that only a woman can pay." He smirked underneath his helmet as the women were exclaimed. "You piggy." He referred to the mayor.

"Yes my lord?"

"Where should I rest?"

The mayor gulped. "Well I would be honored to hand over my bedchamber to you great Drogan."

"Well in that case you should have no problem sleeping in the mud huh piggy?"

Although hurt of being called Piggy and had to sleep in mud, he just simply answered and bowed.

"Of course Sire."

And so after successfully taking over the village, Drogan was enjoying his chamber and the ass of a pretty young girl who he pull up her skirt and down her underwear as he was still in his clothes but with his pants down a bit while ramming her until he heard the door opened as he climaxed, turned around and saw an Uruk-hai along with the mayor who turn around in embarrassment.

"Leave us." He ordered as the Uruk left and then he pull down her skirt and pull up her underwear. "You too." As she got off the bed, she yelped when she received a slap on her rear and now that she left.

"Is there something that you want from me, my lord?" The mayor asked as he turn around again and luckily their Overlord had already pull up his pants.

"I am new to this world as well as I'm new to this land." Drogan explained. "What can you tell me of the land I'm in?"

"We are in Vance County." The mayor answered. "Ruled by Count Vance of the Vance Family."

"And where can I find this Count Vance?" Drogan asked with interest as the mayor answered without hesitation.

"He lives in his castle in the middle of a lake behind a mountain five days north of here."

Then Drogan got an idea an ambitious idea, the young Overlord got a wonderful ambitious idea.

"You're dismissed." He said while his face is still having a sinister grin as the mayor bowed and left.

With much thought, Drogan planned to march across the mountain and launch a siege on the castle of Count Vance.

 **Five days later**

After crossing through the mountain, Drogan observed the view of the castle he would conquer. With much observation, Drogan shout out to his minions.

"We'll camp here! And tomorrow we will take that castle!"

With that they roared as they chant Drogan and so while the Uruk-hai are resting, Drogan summoned Lurtz and began to tell him of how they will decrease the castle's garrison.

"Here's how it works." He pointed on the map of the County he acquired from the mayor, placing his finger on entrance of the bridge as he explained. "All of the scouts will be there, acting like you're attempting to attack their gate that way the Count don't think it is necessary to call for aid and he would no doubt sent a number bigger than a thousand and when the gate opens, you will retreat to here." He moved his finger towards a forest. "Where the rest will be positioned and when they reached into the forest, we will attacked them!" He slam his fist. "By surprise, you got that Lurtz?"

"Yes master."

 **The next morning**

At the castle, Count Vance was sitting on his chair with grievances as he was speaking in his thoughts.

"First I lost my wife to that abomination, The Queen's blade, now my daughter Leina is off wandering to god knows where and Claudette my devoted general and illegitimate daughter is now the new queen and what's worse is that my vassals are rising up against me and will be coming soon."

"Father?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw his young daughter Elina who's being concerned. "Are you okay?"

"At least one of my daughters is still here." The Count thought as he answered. "I am fine, Elina."

Suddenly one of the guards urgently entered the room.

"My lord, there's an army approaching at the bridge."

"Under whose banner?" The Count asked hoping it isn't the nobles.

"There wasn't any." The guard answered. "In fact they aren't even human at all."

"What do you mean they aren't even human at all?" The Count said in disbelieve.

"They look more creature than man sir even though they walk like men and wield blades and shields."

"Well how many are there?" Elina asked.

"Only a thousand of them."

"Let me lead the charge, father." She stood proudly with her spear standing straight. "I will lead two thousand to destroy these beasts."

"Very well, Elina." The Count nodded. "You shall lead the charge for our family name."

 **Outside the castle**

At the bridge, the Uruk-hai are roaring as they were beating their shields with their blades, suddenly the gates are opened as Elina who was on horseback is leading the two thousand soldiers out.

"This is it." Lurtz said remembering the plan well as he shout to the scouts. "Follow me you scumbags! Hurry!"

And when Elina noticed the Uruks are fleeing, she smirked and went "Ha!"

"Those creatures aren't smart enough to face the might of the Vance Family." She raise her spear and point. "Let's hunt them down!"

Thus begin their pursuit on the Uruk-hai who are really leading them into a trap.

 **In the woods**

The Overlord had the rest positioned behind every tree that is close to the path and then he hear footsteps as he turn around and saw the bait returning.

"How many are chasing you?" He asked Lurtz.

"Two thousand."

"Good." Pleased Drogan. "You and the rest will be behind the trees and once the Vance soldiers reached this path, I ordered the crossbows to give them a volley and after that the rest of you will take care of the survivors, got that?"

"Yes my lord." Lurtz bowed.

And so Drogan and his Uruks remain hidden as he was doing a lookout and when he spotted the target, he was now getting lustful sights on the girl that is leading them.

She was quite a beauty in her early teens with blonde hair and blue eyes as she was at a height of 168cm (5'6") and her bust was 85cm (33") and waist 54cm (21") and lastly her hip was 84cm (33"). Her armor bears a feline motif for she wears a metal cat-eared headband and a gold necklace with a sapphire pendant as her chest wears a metal brassiere partly painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it descends below her navel. She wears a white and black striped full-length glove on her right arm and a metal guard on her left arm. She also wears black thong panties with an ornate black belt over the tassel. Lastly she wears protective and support wrappings on her knees and has white and black striped shoes on her feet.

As the rest of the Vance soldiers are in the forest, Drogan gave out the order.

"Fire!"

With that the crossbows were fired as most of the soldiers fell while the rest are still alive.

"Attack!" Drogan cried and then he stopped on of his Uruk's as he instructed. "I want their leader alive."

It was a slaughter for the Vance soldiers but Elina was skilled with her spear as she was defending herself from the Uruk-hai until one of them was behind her and knocked her out with a shield and then came their Overlord as they all kneel before him.

"Is she dead?" He asked almost snarled.

"No my lord." The Uruk answered. "Just unconscious."

"Good." Relived Drogan.

Drogan came closer to her and examined her and after that, he gave out an order.

"Bring her to my tent." He ordered with a lustful grin for he had a lustful plan. "And when you put her on the bed, strip her and then tie her wrists."

 **Drogan's tent**

Elina woke up and discovered that she was in someone's tent.

"But who's tent I'm in?" She thought as she was feeling a draft. "Why am I feeling so cold?" To answer the question, Elina look down and saw nothing on her and I do mean nothing on her body as she screamed. "I'm naked! Why am I naked in someone's tent?!" While screaming, she couldn't move her arms for she found out that her wrists were tied by strong rope.

Suddenly she heard someone entering the tent and then saw a tall figure in armor and as it removed its helmet, it was revealed to be a black haired handsome man with lust in his brown eyes.

"I am Drogan the Overlord." He introduced as he was beginning to remove his armor. "What is your name?"

Although blushed in embarrassment she was still acting brave as she answered.

"I am Elina Vance, daughter of Count Vance and if you dare lay a finger on me I will."

She stopped for she was at a loss of words when she saw his naked body and then she put her legs together for she feel unexpectedly wet as she thought.

"Why am I feeling this way? I'm suppose to be meant for Leina."

"You're the Count's daughter?" He said while walking towards his bed. "Yet you lead his army, does he always sent you to fight his battles?"

"I did it on my own!" She snapped. "And you will release me and give me back my outfit at once!"

Drogan ignore her demands as he kneel at the foot of the bed and opened her legs, seeing her sacred place glistened as he reached her womanhood with his head and took a sniff.

"Looks like someone is excited." He said with an amusing smile as Elina blushed.

"I am not! You dog!"

"A dog am I?" He said pretending to be offended. "Perhaps I do this as a dog then." He began to lick around the sensitive spots of her lower regions as Elina whimpered and while Drogan kept licking, she laughed hysterically. "You like that don't you? Let see if you're sensitive on the inside." He use his fingers to open the gates of her womanhood as he sticks his tongue inside.

Elina began to moan and was taking by the unexpected sensation in her body as she was trying to move only to increase that same reaction as Drogan's tongue went deeper by the movement.

"I can't believe his tongue is inside of me!" She thought while moaning. "Why am I feeling so attracted to him? I'm only attracted to my big sister and yet I never imagine her tongue to be inside of me." As she kept bucking while Drogan is licking, she began to feel like something inside of her is going to explode as she screamed so loudly that her vagina blasted at Drogan who was now licking the very essence on his face.

"Hmm." He use his hand to wipe face off. "Now lets see what your breasts feel like." He got on the bed to her chest as he take a squeeze test on one of her chest melons as Elina moaned and all though a bit tired from the tongue session, she still didn't submit until her tits became hard when both of her breasts were grasped by Drogan.

"Now its time to taste them." He licked his lips after feeling them on his hands.

Elina was about to protest but it was too late for she moaned when her breast feel the touch of the Overlord's tongue and then Drogan put his whole mouth on it, sucking like a newborn for its mother's milk as he use his other hand to rub the other while she was still moaning in the same state. Now that he finished the first one, he goes for the second one.

So after grasping, tongue caressing and suckling her breasts, Drogan now crawl up a bit, face to face with his shivering captive and from the looks she made, she was giving up so when she was about to say something, Drogan assaulted her mouth with his and to her surprise, he sticks his tongue with it.

For the first time in her life Elina had now giving up as she closed her eyes, letting him have his way with her mouth and when Drogan sensed her submitting, he hold out his hand and did a snap as Elina's restrains were now untied and she could push him off now that her arms are free but instead, she wrapped them around his neck.

After that rough mouth to mouth session, Drogan was now parting his mouth from hers as she was breathing while he rise up.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked as Elina who was still breathing shook her head to yes. "Well you might not enjoy this." He shift himself as his hands pinned both of her arms while his rod is near at her lower entrance. "Because I'm never gentle with first timers." With a fast thrust, Elina screamed both in pain and pleasure.

Now the Overlord's tent is filled with grunting and moaning as both were heated with sweat, Drogan who showed no exhaustion still kept rocking roughly forward as he saw Elina's breasts jumping up and down repeatedly.

"Of all the pussies that I had." Drogan grunting in thought. "Her's is the most tightest."

"I don't believe it! This can't be happening!" Elina cried in thought. "I am being violated by a barbarian! And it felt so gooood!"

Nearing an end, Drogan let out a beastly roar as Elina screamed with all of her might as they both came and then he slide his mighty spear out of the filled up V area. Suddenly with quick breathing, Elina just stand on both of her hands and knee as she presenting her rump which surprised the Overlord as he grinned in amusement.

"Not done are we huh?" He said.

Elina turn her head with a seductive look as she explain to him.

"I want it to stop, but then it felt so good that I don't want it to end." She eagerly slapped her ass. "Now take me again."

"Don't worry I will." He said as he took a hold on her hips.

The moment he slide in between the cheeks, Elina now moaned happily for the pleasure she now endured. While Drogan kept ramming, he reached for her breasts, groping and pinching her nipples to increase her moaning and then he pull her up, Drogan went for her neck and marked her with his teeth as Elina screamed for the pain and the climax. After they came, Elina fell onto bed as Drogan lie beside her and was about to embrace her, but Elina took him by surprise as she rolled on top of him and straddled him with a hunger look and when he was about to say something.

"Fuck now!" She cut him off. "Talk later!"

Without further or ado Elina impaled herself on his spear one more time and this time on top of him as she began to ride him roughly and wildly like if she was trying to break down a wild horse as her ass was grasped by the Overlord, Drogan who was now enjoying the sight of his prisoner rocking on his cock as her breasts were bouncing and was showing her dazed and relentless face with tongue dangling from her mouth, he said to himself in his thought.

"I have found my first mistress."

Unexpectedly she did the third round and cowgirl position a lot longer than the other two rounds why even the Overlord was way surprised by her energy and stamina. Elina now pushed her hands on his chest as she arched her back and let out a scream so powerful that alerted the whole camp and now that she had him emptied his seed, Elina dismounted and then lay on his chest and after an hour of resting Elina now had a question for Drogan who was stroking her hair.

"Am I still your prisoner?"

When she asked that question, Drogan stop stroking as he smiled.

"You are more than a prisoner to me now." He explained. "For you have the qualification and honor to be my first mistress." Elina rose her head up with curiosity written on her face as he explained again. "It is customary for the Overlord to have a mistress and it does not matter how many mistresses the Overlord gets."

"You mean like a harem?"

"Exactly." He then asked. "Are you willing to accept?"

"What do I do if I am to become your mistress?" She asked.

"As long as you are mine, you will enjoy an endless life of luxury and wealth and if you are a fighter then you will lead my troops to battle and there are some rules I have for you. 1 You will let me fuck anyone I want if it is one of my mistresses or not 2 You will not take anyone but me in bed unless you're into girls." Elina blushed for she thought of bedding her older sisters as Drogan continued. "3 As my mistress you are the only one to bear me offspring and lastly 4 There are no favorites in my harem." After telling the rules, Drogan asked the same question. "Are you willing to accept?"

With much consideration, Elina gave him an answer with her lips on his and then she add her tongue as a surprise and after she parted her lips.

"If our child is going to be beautiful as well as strong and powerful then yes I will."

"Well then." He rolled over her by surprise and she was turned on by it whehn Drogan was now on top of her with his sword ready to sheath. "Shall we begin with the planting then?" For that she grabbed Drogan by the face and pull him down on her lips as he now sheathed his sword into her while she wrapped her legs around her.

What the Overlord and his mistress didn't know is that the two Uruks that are guarding his tent had been hearing this whole time from the beginning and they didn't know what their master is doing in there and the only thing they knew what's going on in there is the noises.

"That must've been some powerful torture the master is using on her." He said as his co-guard nodded.

* * *

 **So what do you think? As I said before it is my first time writing a harem story so try to be gentle with me and in case if you're wondering where does this story takes place, it will be in the OVA collection that takes place after Evil EYE called Beautiful Warriors and this the first episode that Elina, Echidna and Leina would be in so anyway review something good or supportive and if you had any suggestions put them also on review so take care now bye, bye then. Before I go, I have changed the poll that now has two of his brothers in it so go and vote if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vance Castle walls**

"My lord!" Cried one of the soldiers. "You must see this!"

As the Count made it to the wall, he was beyond shock.

"My god!" Was all he said.

The sight they are seeing is ten thousand strong creature-like men in armor and coming to the bridge was a tall figure in armor on horseback and riding along with him was the Count's own daughter.

"Elina." He thought. "What have you done?"

"Greetings Count Vance!" The armored figure shouted. "I am Drogan the Overlord and I have come to offer you a chance to swear me fealty and if you do, you will still rule your lands under my reign and if you don't, this is what will happen to those that are against me." He turned his head and shouted. "Catapults!"

As all catapults fired, the garrison were all overwhelmed with shock and fear for what they fired weren't boulders nor flaming ones instead they are two thousand severed heads of their comrades and when the Count saw it, he just bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"What are your orders my lord?" The commander asked.

"Open the gates." He answered without moving his head.

"My lord?" The commander didn't know if the Count was serious.

"Open the gates I said!" The Count roared.

With that they do what the Count commanded and as soon as the gates were opened, Drogan and Elina entered as his minions marched on each bridge and entered and as soon as they all entered, the Count came down on the stairs and as he made it down, he bend his knee while bowing his head in front of Drogan.

"I pledge my loyalty and swore fealty to you my lord."

Now that Vance county is his, Drogan is with the father of his first mistress in his office asking for the information in order to have the plans of conquest and then the Count explained that the whole continent is ruled by Queen who is also his bastard daughter and former general.

"So this continent is ruled by a queen and no king alongside?"

"No king." Vance confirmed. "And every four years, the title must be won in the Queen's Blade."

"Queen's Blade?" He said as the Count explained.

"It is a contest for all female warriors to compete and the latest winner was my daughter Leina but after she won the Queen's Blade, she turn it down and gave it to Claudette, my bastard daughter and once my loyal general." He did a quick breath as he continued. "And after the Queen's Blade ended, I have received word that my fellow nobles who I sent to attack Gainos and then withdraw them, will be coming back to kill me for revenge, you see I promised to have one of them to be my successor and to have Leina's hand In marriage."

Drogan began to think for if he was going to be conquering Gainos, he would need a bigger army even though he had ten thousand of his minions and the nobles had a biggest one ever assembled and with much thought, he now made his decision.

"Can you sent a message to them?" He asked.

"Yes." The Count answered as he curiously asked. "What are you going to do my lord?"

"To get myself a bigger army." Drogan answered with a sly grin.

 **Warning Lemon part one**

So later that night, Drogan now with the knowledge of this castle made his way to the bathing room and when he entered the bathing room, he was impressed that the bathing room reminds him of the one from Imperial Palace but one thing that he and his member are happy to see is three girls in the water, bare as the day they were born and each of them had the perfect breasts to grope and suck.

"Greetings master." They speak together in a sultry tone.

"Who sent you three here?" He asked. "Not that I mind."

"Lady Elina sent us." The raven-haired one answered.

"She told us that you and her beded together." The blonde one shared.

"We were surprised about it and we were even more surprised that she ordered us to give you a "Special bath" and tell you that she is going to give you a surprise in her bedroom after your bath." The brown haired also shared.

This pleased the Overlord as he began to strip and while he was stripping, the girls were aroused with lustful excitement and even though they are already wet, they can still feel the stirring in their loins.

"You." Drogan who was now fully naked point at the Raven-haired girl. "Come to me."

So when the raven-haired come out from the water, his member became more harder the moment he saw her full body as she gasped at the size of its prime.

"I command you to suck my dick while rubbing your breasts on it."

"I will master."

Drogan was groaning the moment he felt his erection rubbing between her bosom as the tip was in her mouth. It had been almost an hour of tit/blow job and now he was on the brink of climax.

"She's sucks like a pro." He groaned in thought.

Nearing the end, his trouser volcano erupted and with so much load in her mouth, it got some on her breasts and face after she swallowed it and before she began to clean herself.

"You two." He addressed the brown and blonde haired girls. "Help her."

"Yes master." They said simultaneously.

So they got out of the bath and began to lick the remains off their co-servant which got her moaning by their tongues as they are now unexpectedly sucking both of her breasts which she didn't mind it at all, then they started licking her face as she got them to make out with each other.

After they finished, they went back to the bath as Drogan followed them and the moment he sat with only his torso showing above the waterline, the girls came to him with soapy sponges as two were on each different side while the blonde was at his front thus began the scrubbing.

As his body was covered in suds, the blonde began to wrapped her arms around his neck as she was on his almost had her neither lips at the spear that once penetrate Lady Elina.

"Do it." Drogan permitted as she now had her penetrated.

So loud her moaning is as she was now riding him fast and hard and then Drogan started to use his hands to grasp and clawing her ass which made her screamed in both painful and pleasurable way.

"I can't believe!" She said while moaning and riding. "I'm fucking the man that fucked Lady Elina!"

With much speed, the blonde was so filled up that she fell off of him as she was floating around with a satisfied look on her face and with her done, the raven is her turn now as she now got on the same position that the blonde is on.

And like the blonde, the raven moaned but the overlord use his mouth to silence her while they were fucking each other and then with another girl finished the last one just jumped on him and was rocking in a very good speed.

After an hour of bathing and fucking, Drogan had the girls dried him up and put a robe him as he leaves the bathing room and makes his way to Elina's bed chamber for the surprise she will be giving him.

 **Warning lemon part 2**

When Drogan entered, he was in for another surprise as he became stiff as his member is now.

"Well my Overlord?" Said Elina who lied on the bed naked but her breasts were covered with whipped cream and cherries on top as her womanhood was also covered in whipped cream. "Care to have a taste of this before we go to bed?"

Oh I will have more than a taste." He slide his robe. "I want the whole thing."

No sooner or later he rush to the foot of the bed as kneel down and grab a hold of her legs as he put his head towards the creamy center and then Elina squealed from the moment his tongue touched her lower regions. While licking the cream off of her pussy, Elina then began to moan and after her pussy is clean, he uses his fingers to open her gate as his tongue breached in as his mistress number one screamed in pleasure.

With his saliva covered weapon still invading her insides which increased her pleasurable sounds that she made, she came as he withdrew his tongue which he had been blasted in the face with her juices as he was enjoying the taste and after cleaning his face, he was now ready for the creamy pair with two cherries on top.

Drogan ate the cherry first and then he began to taste the cream on the skin of her breast as Elina was moaning by it.

"I don't which is tastier, her breasts or her vagina?" He thought while licking. "Perhaps both."

after cleaning the cream off of her chest melons, he decided to share the taste with her as he launched his mouth and tongue at hers, Elina was enjoying the combination of whipped cream and juices of Her womanhood as she was wrapping his neck with her arms.

Suddenly with surprise, Elina uses her legs to wrap around his waist and rolled over with her now on top as Drogan was now on the bottom and without the use of words Elina mount on his rod and began to rock his world with the sounds of creaking and moaning.

"My mistress has been improving." He stated in thought.

With much speed Elina had, the end was near.

"Please master." She moaned.

"Please what?"

"Please don't make me stop!" She cried. "Please help me keep going!"

"What you asked shall be done." He said as he waved a glow from his hand.

It gave his mistress unlimited energy as she rocking him hard and fast like a jackhammer and after an hour of pleasurable screaming and riding, the spell has been wear off as Elina who had been in a dazy state and her womb over flowing with the seed of her master's loins, rolled off of him and lie down on her back breathing then Drogan rolled her back on his chest as they got under the covers and began to sleep.

 **Ending Lemon**

The next morning as he was sleeping peacefully with his mistress lying on his chest, a guard entered and when got close to the left side of the bed, he was about to speak but was caught in the neck by Drogan's hand as he was crushing him to choke.

"Never disturb me again." The Overlord snarled with his eyes still closed and as he released him. "Now what is it?"

"The." The guard kept clearing his throat from being strangled. "The nobles and their armies have arrived."

With that he opened his eyes and rise up from his bed with a pleased smile as he dressed himself in armor but this time he didn't wear the helmet and now he made his way to the throne room which is now temporary his as he sat down. In the throne room are the five noblemen standing before him and eight of his Uruk-Hai on guarding the entrance.

"Count Vance probably already told you who I am, don't you?" He asked as they nodded.

"Now then, the reason that I sent a message to you fine Noblemen is that I am in need of more soldiers and even though I already have ten thousand Uruks, it's never enough so what I require is your armies to fight for me and only me."

"This is an outrage!" Said one of them.

"We will relinquish our armies to no one especially an armored rouge who leads beasts!"

"I figured you would say that." Drogan said.

When he snap his finger, the eight Uruks attacked them.

* * *

Outside the castle walls, five armies were stood patiently until they saw Drogan on horseback and with his helmet along with Elina who was holding a sack.

"Soldiers!" He addressed them. "I am Drogan, your Overlord and I have an offer that you all cannot refused."

They were all ears as he continued.

"For years you have been fighting for a bunch of pompous fools who can't even dress themselves without help and what's worse is that you been like dogs living on their scraps but if you fight for me, you will be getting the spoils of my conquest that will make you rich as them!" They like the sound of that but they weren't sure if they would fight for him or not. "So if you accepted it then you will get the things that you desire the most but if you refuse." Elina open the sack as Drogan took out the heads of the five nobles and raised them in the air. "The same thing will happen to them." As he threw them away. "Now what say you?"

To his ears, the five armies cheered and chanting Drogan until he raised his hand for silence.

"Now I sugges that you would rest and eat hearty so that tomorrow we march to destiny!"

* * *

 **So what do you think? On my poll the winner for the next The sons of the Overlord stories will be Zortan (Avatar the Last Airbender) so I need your opinion on where would he start at? So pm me for that or put it on review, take care now bye, bye then PS I forgot to mention on Chapter one that you must the intro on regular Overlord to catch up.**


End file.
